


When Zebruh Codakk is Your Kissmesis

by YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/M, Flushed Affirmation Day, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Possible OOC-ness, Quadrant Vacillation, Reader is a troll, Valentine's Day, Zebruh is a tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices/pseuds/YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices
Summary: It's Flushed Affirmation Day and you're without a matesprit to celebrate. What better way to spend the holiday than to complain to the guy you hate with a burning passion? Of course, this certain blueblood has other ideas up his sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was young with an irritating feel in the air. It was Flushed Affirmation Day and you tried to avoid it as much as possible by staying indoors. Unfortunately, an empty tray where your lusus' food would be ruined any plans of being cooped up in your hive. Your guardian always got moody whenever you were low on food, so you couldn't pretend to be terribly lazy today. You almost debated getting up during the afternoon sun to do this. Too bad you valued sleep far more than grocery shopping.

  
Grabbing your wallet, you let your lusus know that you'll be gone for a bit. Sometimes you feel like it understands you even if its beady eyes just stare straight through you.

  
The other trolls on the street haven't gotten too crazy yet. Or by "crazy" you mean all red and deciding to show off who's in what quadrant. It's not that you hate the idea of others expressing their feelings; you just think this holiday is more of an excuse to see who's flushed emotions are strongest. You also don't have anyone to call a matesprit. That is probably another huge reason. You have a kissmesis but this isn't exactly the type of holiday to celebrate with such a person. Besides that, you've been having some doubts about your relationship lately. You're not exactly sure if it'll flip around into something else.

  
The palm husk in your pocket vibrates, and you can already tell who's message is waiting to be read. You stare at the screen and see the name of the very devil invading your thoughts: Zebruh Codakk. With a heavy sigh, you swipe the screen to view the text better.

  
_Good evening. ♦I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me at my hive today. It is a special day after all.♦_

You quickly respond with, _What do you want?_ You then curse at yourself for answering less than a minute after receiving the text. He's definitely going to think something's up.

_♥Ah, you're up early today! Perhaps we can have dinner, watch a movie or possibly spend some time on the pile?♥_

Son of a bitch! You shove your palm husk back into your pocket and make a note to not answer until your shopping is done. Maybe you'll browse by the soups in case there are new flavors. Locusts could come back any season now.

The message muddles around in your think pan until you arrive home. You know that he'll change his mind the moment you decide which activity sounds less stressful. Every date you've had has ended up that way, furthering your hatred of him. Sometimes, in the back of your mind, you think he does this on purpose. It wouldn't hurt for him to stick to one plan that didn't involve you wanting to punch him at the end of it.

  
Another thing that irks you is that you haven't pailed yet, and you think he may be using this as an opportunity to do so. The two of you have certainly come close a few times. Zebruh may be an asshole but he definitely knows how to use his lips for more than just smooth talking. However, you wished he'd use this talent when his "guests" weren't around.

Your face heats up at the thought of this. It pisses you off that he gets you so worked up. How does someone so wretched tempt you with so little?

  
Glancing at the clock in your kitchen, you realize it's been over an hour since you read Zebruh's message. You've certainly left him waiting for much longer; in the earlier weeks of your relationship, you would go days without saying anything. You know it does little good. He once told you that he enjoys when others "play hard to get".

  
Hesitantly, you pull your palm husk out again and look at the text. You wouldn't mind eating if he was paying or providing for it. He's always suggesting places you'd have to get reservations for in an insane amount of time beforehand. However, you don't feel like going out when the current overall mood in this town is red rather than black. It'd be too embarrassing if you had a fight while everyone else was trying to enjoy time with their matesprits.

  
A movie date is also out of the picture. Any film you suggest ends up being ridiculed and picked apart by Zebruh. It's usually either "lacking in taste" or "depicts lowbloods in a negative light". He also tends to fondle or scoot extra close to you during the whole thing.

  
Your eyes gaze over the words "spend time on the pile". It's not an overly bad idea. His pile is very comfortable and he doesn't often get on to you for messing with his bow ties. Even though it's in his room, he's nice enough to make sure his "guests" clear out before you start discussing anything. Maybe a feelings jam wouldn't be such a bad idea. You do have a bit on your mind today.

  
With most of your friends, you make sure to let them know you're coming over. You don't give this privilege to Zebruh since he tends to show up at your hive unannounced. You also don't want to give him any time to come up with an excuse to do something else, or, god forbid, he spruce something up for you.

  
His hive is far but not to the point where you need to call a service to drive you over. You tell your lusus that you'll be gone for a bit and to not worry over your absence. They look over at you when you speak but go right back to laying down in the doorway of your kitchen. You're pretty sure they're more concerned over resuming their nap than you leaving for an hour.

  
The walk to his hive isn't too dreadful. The moons are shaped into two crescents and the sky is pretty clear. A tiny part of you wonders if you'll be able to view the stars with Zebruh even if he'll spout bullshit the entire time. It's a stupid thought you try to suppress. That's the sort of thing you do with someone you want as a matesprit, not a kissmesis. Sure, you've had fleeting ideas of you and Zebruh becoming red for each other. If he weren't so aggravating, you'd even suggest it to him. Too bad it probably wouldn't work out. It's much easier for you to hate him than love him, and your interests don't always match up.

  
Turning onto his street, you view more couples out for the night. There are quite a few highbloods minding their own business, though some look over at you in curiosity. You fear it's mostly because they recognize you come through here sometimes. It makes you anxious that they may even know whose hive you're going to and for what purpose. You also see some lowbloods with their highblood companions. Some of them look a bit more like the couples Zebruh dreads to his very core. It doesn't bother you too much. Some people like that obvious dominant and submissive dynamic, and some may just express their feelings in more humiliating ways. It's not really your place to judge what their relationship is based on.

  
His "humble abode", as he likes to call it, looms above you. Your blood pusher pounds loudly in your ears as you knock on his door. You can't explain why you're so nervous. Perhaps going out on this night has stressed you out more than you'd like to admit. Or maybe, you think to yourself as footsteps approach the door, it's the fact that Zebruh probably called you out here for some cliché date on Flushed Affirmation Day.

  
"♦Oh, hello there,♦" Zebruh greets you with a smile. God, you hated that smug look on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

  
"Cut the innocent act," you spit back at him. "You know damn well why I'm here."

His grin widens and he leans forward a little. This use to catch you off guard but now it just annoys you.

"♠A bit hostile today, aren't we?♠ Could it be that you're felling lonely due to the special holiday? Or have you finally come to tell me your flushed feelings for me?"

"Yeah, in your perverted little dreams," you say as you push him back with your hand. The fabric beneath your fingers feels nice to the touch. "I just need to get a few things off my chest." His eyebrows raise when you finish your sentence. "And not in that way, you idiot."

"Fine. Fine.♣ You know where the pile is.♣" He steps aside to let you in. As soon as the door closes, he's by your side with his arm around you, and his hand resting on your hip. It's dangerously close to sliding over and touching your ass. You allow him this one embrace for the time being.

  
"♦Would you like any refreshments?♦" Zebruh asks. "Some grubcakes maybe?"

"Get whatever you need. I'm fine."

"♥Thankfully, all I need right now is you, sweetheart.♥"

You groan and look at him from the corners of your eyes. His smile never ceases to be mischievous. The pet names were always a quick way to annoy you. He knew it and often used it to his advantage.

Zebruh led you up the stairs while going on about his early evening. You paid little attention to him, only humming out noises of acknowledgement when you felt they were needed. You know he likes to hear himself talk, so you only speak when he asks about your night. You give him a single sentence about getting food for your lusus, and let him proceed with his monologue.

In his room, you notice it's a bit messy and hasn't been tampered with yet. He seems slightly embarrassed by this but brushes it off by blaming you for not telling him you were coming over. You don't care. It looks better this way, like someone actually lives here.

The pile beckons you as you find a comfortable position to lie on it. Zebruh always does the same pose when he gets on it. You think you may have seen it before in a movie he showed you. Some film about a highblood girl falling for a lowblood boy on a ship doomed to sink. There were some moments that made you uncomfortable to sit next to him. Not because of the content, but because he was saying some really weird stuff throughout the scenes. Anyway, the pose was kind of familiar.

"♣What's on your mind?♣"

You hesitate for a moment and talk a bit about your evening being ruined by your hungry lusus again. It soon turns to you talking about not wanting to bother some of your friends today because of the holiday. Bronya and Elwurd were likely having a cute little date somewhere. Konyyl and Azdaja are probably out causing some sort of mayhem but feeling that connection only they can share. You don't even want to know what those two goldbloods you see in the alleyways are doing. You've only talked to them a handful of times, but the boy kind of creeps you out with his strange obsession with Trizza. You don't really want to dwell on what he does every Flushed Affirmation Day to honor the current empress. Soon you're going on about how terrible you think this holiday is and why it shouldn't be such a huge deal.

  
"Why does it have to be about your matesprit?" you wonder aloud. "I know there's a day for your kissmesis, your moirail and even a nice little holiday to appreciate the auspice in your life. But why can't we, I don't know, combine them together for one day? It wouldn't seem like such a huge, separate deal then."

"♠I think that's the point, babe,♠" Zebruh replies bluntly. He's not rude about it, at least, but the answer doesn't comfort you any.

"It's just stupid," your voice begins to trail off. "Why can't I be in a matespritship?"

Unfortunately, due to your close proximity, Zebruh hears every word.

"♥I'm always here if you want to switch quadrants,♥" he almost purrs in your ear.

"I know," you sigh. "You tell me this every time we have these sessions."

"♦Why not give it a shot? You might find that it's not so bad to be my matesprit.♦"

You let out a breath then look him in the eyes.

"I'm just afraid that it'll either end too soon, and we won't be able to go back to the way things were, or..." You trail off, hesitating on your next words.

You knew it was quite normal to have red thoughts for your kissmesis and black thoughts for your matesprit from time to time. Not all relationships were so cut and dry when it came to how you felt about someone. You've imagined feeling more than hatred towards Zebruh. It scared you and excited you at the same time. But he was unpredictable, hypocritical and a down right jerk when he wanted to be. And yet, he cares about your well-being, is thrilled to see you when you agree to hang out, and does make attempts to participate in things you like to do.

"What is it?" Zebruh breaks through your thoughts. "♣What are you so afraid of, dear?♣"

Maybe you were lying when you said the pet names irritate you. They could be endearing at times.

"That I might actually like it," you finally admit. His smile softens. It still looks like he's up to something, but it's a pretty genuine grin.

"♦And why would that be so bad?♦" He strokes your face with his hand, brushing a few strands of hair away from your eyes.

"I don't know."

You let your face nuzzle softly into his hand. The damn privileged jerk has really smooth hands. He probably uses some expensive cream to moisturize them.

You can feel Zebruh's body sliding closer to you, the cushions shifting and bunching up between both your legs. His breath ghosts over your cheek with every bit of air he exhales. The closeness makes your blood pusher go into overdrive. Sometimes this makes your mind all hazy and you forget how atrocious he is for a few moments. Other times you begrudgingly allow him to do this since you realize this is as much action as he'll get from another troll. Either way, it felt kind of nice.

Then you look down and see some movement in his pants. All the sympathy and considerations you had of flipping your quadrant fly swiftly out the window.

"Does my misery turn you on?" you ask in frustration while still staring at his crotch.

Zebruh's eyes pan down to where the issue was. All he does is smirk, his teeth poking out in a devilish smile.

"It couldn't be helped," he explains. "♥You're so cute when you act vulnerable like this.♥"

"I was trying to talk about something personal."

"♦And it fills me with so much joy to hear you speak honestly.♦ I have no idea why you refrained from doing this for so long."

Watching his bulge trying desperately to escape his trousers turns a switch on in your head. You're aware that he'll likely take this the wrong way. You know that you'll end up regretting this later. Stupid traditional holiday or not, you wanted something from this idiot indigo-blooded troll.

"Fuck it," you sigh before sitting up, grabbing Zebruh's shoulders and pushing him down further into the pile. He looks up at you with a surprised expression, not hurt but clearly not expecting something like this to happen.

You unbutton his pants and roughly push them down along with his underwear. His bright blue appendage twists and writhes around, trying to find something to connect with. Your hand hovers above it until the tendril wraps around your wrist, squeezing ever so slightly. Zebruh releases a breath before chuckling.

"♠If I knew you were coming over to do this, I'd have cleaned up a bit more.♠"

"Just shut up and leave me to this."

For the first time in his life, he actually does what you tell him. He relaxes against the assortment of cushions and other soft items while you get to work on his bulge.

Wrapping your fingers around him, you rub soft patterns from the base to his tip. You give it a slight pinch and grin when you hear him gasp. It's a nicer tune compared to his usual snobbish voice.

The fluids leak from the bulge and dribble over your hand. It's quite warm compared to his overall body temperature much to your enjoyment. You never realized how much really comes out during its aroused state. Maybe he was turned on for longer than you initially thought.

Zebruh's bulge wraps a little tighter around your hand. It makes it difficult for you to keep teasing him. You instead strengthen your grip and increase the speed of your strokes, concentrating more at the base. It feels like you're hitting his pelvis, but his moans indicate that you're giving him more joy than pain.

With a deep groan, Zebruh releases his genetic fluids onto you. Your entire hand is painted blue. You wished you had thought about getting a bucket before starting this.

  
When the tendril finally lets you go, you look around for something to wipe your hand. You really want to use something on the pile to clean yourself if only to spite him. Thankfully, he gets himself together long enough to pull out a handkerchief from his pocket. You're able to get most of it off but your skin still feels sticky.

  
"♥Your turn now, darling.♥"

"Huh?"

His hand grips your arm and you find yourself in opposite positions. Zebruh now looms above you, his face seeming to darken.

"♠I'm not going to let you have all the fun,♠" he whispers. His words are followed by a tongue tracing your ear. You shiver and try to turn away. Only one of your hands are free but you can't seem to find the will to shove him off you.

You feel his teeth tickle your neck as his other hand slides up your leg. You bite your lip to suppress any noises you may emit. You really don't want him to hear you make such lewd sounds.

His other hand releases you and travels to the edge of your shirt. He fiddles with the hem for some time before realizing you don't know what he's asking.

"♠Do you mind if I do a bit of exploring?♠" he whispers once more.

You know your cheeks are brightly colored and you're almost to the point of puncturing through your lip. You refuse to look him in the eyes and see that happily perverse face.

"Do whatever you want," you mumble out. His soft chuckle sounds loud in your ear.

Zebruh's hand slides up your shirt to rub against your grub scars. You'd always heard they were sensitive when touched, but didn't realize how good it felt to have someone else's fingers on them. If only it wasn't Zebruh's soft fingers brushing against them.

Before you realize it, the hand that was busy running up and down your leg found its way between your thighs. You let out a shaky breath that sounded way too erotic to your ears. You could practically feel the smile next to your face.

"♣Did that feel good?♣"

"Fuck off..."

"♥Let me make you feel better. You did say I could do what I wanted.♥"

You're cursing yourself furiously as he unbuttons your pants. He slips his hand beneath your underwear and feels your bulge unraveling from its tight compartment. He rubs it slowly as it wiggles between his fingers. He can feel every twitch as your arousal grows more intense. His hand is surely stained in your color, yet the thought makes you more proud than disgusted.

The grip of his hand tightens but his pace isn't any faster. It becomes harder for you to hold back your voice. A few strained moans slip between your teeth and your breathing doesn't help you much. When Zebruh whispers your name, you finally lose the restraint on your voice. Every wretchedly perverted sound escapes your mouth, causing your blush to darken.

One of your hands reaches out and grips Zebruh's vest, pulling him closer to you. You almost want to rip it off even if it results in you getting a lecture of how expensive it is. You want to feel his skin and scratch him for making you feel this way. You want to mark him with your teeth and make him feel humiliated for choosing you as his partner. Instead, you finally decide to turn your head and attack his mouth with yours. He's more than used to the way you kiss him, letting you bite his bottom lip before he slips his tongue in to further antagonize you.

Zebruh's hands move a bit faster. You're squirming from the way he gropes your scars and strokes you at the same time. You're not sure how much longer you can take this.  
Pressure builds inside you and concentrates in your pelvis. You wished you had time to warn him of your upcoming release. You wished he'd think about that stupid bucket you forgot about moments earlier. Then you're halted by your bulge contracting and then pouring out your fluids in rapid succession. It spills into Zebruh's hand and leaks between your legs. Your strangled moan becomes lost in his mouth as you let him milk you dry.

His hands leave you and his mouth lets you go in favor of breathing. A thin trail of your combined saliva drips between the two of you. A faint blue disconnects from a lightened hue of your own blood color.

Zebruh climbs off you and lays against your side.

"♥Happy Flushed Affirmation Day,♥" he whispers.

"Go fuck yourself," you mutter back.

"♥I just might after what we did today.♥"

You groan but say nothing more. You feel a bit gross and angry with yourself. You shouldn't have come over here. Even if his hands do feel nice and his lips are very kissable, he's still a piece of shit.

"By the way," you say while fixing your pants. "Did you have to make me release this crap inside my pants?"

"♦If it's that bothersome, you could throw your clothes in the wash and wear a pair of my pants.♦"

"Yeah, that's not happening."

You don't want to know what kind of bullshit he'd start just from seeing you wear his overpriced clothes. That or he'd "suddenly" have nothing for you to wear and make you parade around his hive with nothing to cover yourself.

The two of you get up from the pile and he leads you back to the front door. He still insists on keeping you close to him, and his hand is full on cupping your ass. You'll get him back for it later.

"♥Do you think we can do this again some time?♥" he asks in that flirtatious tone of his. You decide to mess with him.

"Maybe. If you play your cards right."

His cheeks gain a bluish tint and his eyebrows raise into an almost hopeful expression. You decide to use this opportunity to turn and leave him flustered on his doorstep.  
Your genetic material feels slippery as you walk. You hope no one misinterprets your walk or slightly messy clothes as evidence for what you've just done. You also hope that no one can tell you're rather curious to see what your next visit with Zebruh turns in to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is finally the day. It's time to fill a pail with Zebruh.

Your blood pusher pounds rapidly as you put the last pieces together. You spent a good thirty minutes making sure everything you put together was just right. Even if this took longer than it needed to be, it was important that this setting look perfect for tonight.

  
You step back to admire your work. The blanket was spread evenly across the floor to accommodate two bodies. It also helped to eliminate any messes that may occur. Some pillows were scattered over it for comfort rather than to look nice. A few sets of towels lay next to it for the cleaning that will surely come after this. And, finally, your bucket sat outside of the blanket for easy access. You made sure to clean it up properly until it gave off a nice shine. No one wants a dirty bucket during these events.

Ah, yes. Tonight is the night you take your relationship with Zebruh Codakk to the next level. After much consideration (and plenty of fondling from him), you decided it was finally time to pail with your kissmesis.

You've felt for a while now that you should take this step with him. Even more, your body has become more accustomed to his touches, leaving you wanting more. The rational side of you hated this almost as much as you hated Zebruh. Yet, some primal part in you wanted this more than anything. His hands, his mouth, his slick bulge. You needed to make him understand that they were yours to use as much as your parts were for him to play with.

  
You try to still the nervous feeling in your stomach as you pull out your palm husk.

_Hey, wanna come over real quick?_

A few moments later, the screen lights up with his response.

_♣I'm a bit busy right now. Can it wait until later?♣_

You let out an annoyed sigh before typing up your reply.

_How much later?_

_♠A few hours.♠_

You glance at the clock on your palm husk. It's a little late in the evening right now. By the time he finishes whatever he's doing and decides to "hang out", it will almost be dawn. He'll definitely insist on staying for the day and possibly poke more fun at you when this is over. You were honestly hoping for him to just leave once you were done.

  
Looking at your pailing area, you slump your shoulders in defeat. Zebruh better hope that his plans are worth you leaving this embarrassing set up in your respite block for a couple of hours. You'll just have to make sure your lusus stears clear of it.

 _Fine._ You type. _Just come over when you're done._ It sounds a bit desperate but you couldn't think of another way to phrase it.

_♦Did you have something planned for us today~?♦_

_I just want a feelings jam. Stop thinking stupid thoughts like that._

_♥I'll be there as soon as I'm done, babe~.♥_

You put your palm husk away and head downstairs. You needed to kill some time and figured watching some TV would distract you long enough. You were still a bit heated up from imagining what would happen when he got here. It didn't occur to you that he may be off doing some bullshit lowblood activism crap right now. Or he's just off doing something with other "like-minded" highblood friends of his.

  
An hour and a half into your show, you realize you haven't even cleaned yourself up yet. It wasn't like you wanted to look presentable for that asshole. Okay, maybe a little part of you wanted to look nice and make this whole thing seem bigger than it needs to be. He's the first kissmesis you've ever thought about doing this with. You weren't even expecting this relationship to last as long as it did.

You get up and make your way to the bathroom. Maybe the hot water will help you relax and feel more prepared for Zebruh's arrival.

A steady stream pours over you as you stand beneath the shower head. You let it wet your hair, body and horns before lathering up some soap. It's a pleasant scent that Zebruh likes. You didn't want to use it as your regular soap until he sent you a few bars as a gift. You didn't like the idea of wasting it and the smell kind of grew on you after a while. It makes you think of him and your body starts to feel aroused once more.

You're imagining him in the shower with you, the soap acting as every touch he would make to you. His naked body comes to your mind and you almost reach down to touch yourself like he does when you're alone. Instead, you grab the faucet and turn it as far as it can go to the colder setting. Your nerves call out in alarm at the sudden frigid assault to your skin. You let out a shaky breath and try to steady yourself. You don't want to touch your bulge or nook until Zebruh gets here.

You exit the shower and grab one of your remaining towels. Perhaps you shouldn't have taken so many to your respite block. You can't imagine that it'll get that messy.  
The sound of footsteps in the hallway doesn't register to your think pan until the doorknob turns, and your blue-blooded nightmare walks in.

"♦There you are! I was wondering where you-"

Zebruh's eyes fall on you as you're in the process of drying your hair. You're both frozen for a moment; you, naked with a towel barely covering your face, him, wearing his usual clothes and a surprised expression.

You quickly wrap the towel around you and try not to see how crooked his smile becomes.

"♠Pardon me," he says, his voice not at all holding an ounce of smugness. "I didn't realize you were freshening up.♠ If I had known you were in her-"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"♦You asked me to come over, remember?♦"

"You said you were going to be busy for a few hours!"

"♣Well, things didn't exactly go as planned, so I decided to come by a bit earlier.♣"

"You could have texted me, you moron!"

"♥Yes, but then I wouldn't have been able to surprise you.♥ And, my, I think I'm the one that was surprised."

His chuckle echoes off the walls of the room. You can feel his eyes roaming your body and undressing you.

"I was just taking a shower," you assure him through gritted teeth. "You could've just waited downstairs or knocked."

"♦I know, but something told me that you really wanted to see me.♦"

"Are you sure you didn't just want to find another chance to molest me?"

"♠You say that and, yet, you make the most lovely sounds when we hold each other.♠"

You can't take it any more. He's only been standing in your hive for less than five minutes and you already want to strike him. You grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him toward you, smashing your lips together. You give him no time to react before you sink your fangs into his bottom lip. Zebruh gasps into your mouth and lets out a small moan. He slowly pulls away, letting your teeth drag along his lip. His tongue trails over the puncture marks you gave him.

"♣Someone's eager.♣"

"Shut up."

You drag him out of the bathroom by his shirt. He'll probably complain about you wrinkling it up later.

"♦Where are we going?♦" Zebruh chuckles, but obediently follows you.

"My respite block."

You're not sure what expression he's making. You kind of hope he looks shocked or is blushing a brilliant shade of blue. You don't want to turn around and see that usual stupid smirk on his face. Seeing him like that would definitely push you over the edge.

Flinging the door open, you push him towards the blanket and shut the door behind you. When you turn back to him, you can see that he looks a bit perplexed and is staring at the assortment of items around him. As his eyes fall upon your bucket, you can see an expression of familiarity and absolute joy. His cheeks are noticeably darker and he finally peers at you from the corners of his eyes.

  
"Oh, my..." Zebruh mutters out. "♥I didn't think you were planning something like this.♥"

"I figured it was about time we did this." You grip the edge of the towel that's being held in place, and let out a deep sigh. "I'll only give you this one chance to back out. If you don't want to take things this far, I understand."

Zebruh stands a bit straighter and looks you fully in the face. He's smiling widely with a predatory glint in his eyes. Of course, he's been waiting for this opportunity as much as you have. It's still nice to give him the option to leave in case he isn't ready. You doubt he'd spare you such a luxury.

"♥Ah, darling. I'll take this as far as you'll let me.♥"

"Good."

You place your hands on his shoulder to lower him then push him backwards onto the pillows. You're not sure if you should feel pleased for being allowed to knock him back or patronized because he's letting you throw him around. Regardless, you press your foot onto his chest enough to hold him down (or at least feel like you're keeping him in place). His chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm while his blood pusher thumps rapidly beneath you.

  
You release the towel with a slight tug and let it fall from your body. Zebruh's eyes immediately become familiar with the brief glimpse he saw of you in the bathroom. He stares at your bare nook with hunger.

"Take off your clothes," you order, removing your foot in favor of standing beside him. He doesn't hesitate and begins to quickly shed his vest and tie. You kind of enjoy watching him hurrying to strip, squirming around like a newly hatched wriggler. You lean down to pull out his hair tie and let his hair flow freely over his shoulders. It's strange how seeing his hair like this makes you want to attack him more. Perhaps he should consider wearing it down more often. At least, when you're around, of course.

  
You lower yourself until you're straddling Zebruh. The look of absolute joy and lust is quite visible on his face and it kind of irritates you. You note that his bulge has yet to unsheathed itself. He likely only has a wet nook and is simply working his way up to such a state of arousal.

Your faces are close and Zebruh uses this to lean up and kiss you. He's being much softer than you to your disappointment. This wasn't how you envisioned the pailing to begin. You figured there'd be more biting, scratching, maybe even a bit of rolling around to fight for dominance. This guy must really not want to take it to that extreme.

Thankfully, you're in control right now.

As Zebruh places his hand on your cheek, you bring your teeth down onto his lips once more. There's a moan and a slight twitch to his hand as you suck at his bottom lip. You yank a fistful of his hair, and release his mouth to bite at his neck. Another moan escapes him and his hand has moved to the back of your head now. You lap at the blue marks, hoping it stings as much as it can for an indigo blood. His fingers grip at your drying hair. You can tell he's trying to hold back his natural strength for you. You appreciate the thought and trace your nails down the back of his neck as a thank you. He shivers for a second before loosening his grip and rubbing small circles into your scalp.

  
Your hands wander over his torso while you continue to leave bites across his neck and collarbone. You enjoy the idea of marking him up like this, claiming his body as yours to toy with. It almost makes you want to demand that he walk out of your hive with his shirt unbuttoned so all of Alternia can see his shameful appearance. However, you think he might actually be in to something like that. He might even make you do something similar one day just to further humiliate you.

  
As your hands ghost across his grubscars, you feel the tip of his bulge tickle your thigh. You're thankful that you're high enough over his body where it can't just latch onto you or slip inside your nook. It'd be much more fun to see him suffer a little more, you think.

  
You lightly stroke your fingers along his tendril as you did with his scars. It reacts pleasantly to your touch and begins to twist between your fingers. Zebruh sucks in a breath while biting his swollen lip. You decide to apply some pressure to the tip and watch as he tries to suppress a moan. His back arches as his bulge reveals its full size. The area between his legs becomes much bluer with his leaking fluids.

You give the tip of his bulge an experimental lick. It tastes strange but not as gross as you originally thought. Zebruh groans as you run your tongue along the writhing appendage. You've never been able to get such a quick reaction like this whenever you touched him. It makes you wonder just how sensitive a bulge really is.

Zebruh whimpers when you remove your hand. He seems to want to protest your heinous action, but stops when he sees you move toward his head. Your knees sit on either side of his face while you bulge twists frantically above him.

"How about you put your mouth to good use for a change?"

You lean forward to where your bulge now snakes across his face. You wish you could see how your color looks across that entitled mug of his.

Before either of you start, you look back to warn him:

"Don't you dare try to bite me."

His hand wraps around your bulge to keep it steady while he traces the length with his tongue. You shudder and let out a choked moan. It really does feel amazing. You put the tip of his bulge in your mouth and suck on it roughly. He grips yours a little tighter as he moans out. You lick along his slick length, lapping up the blue substance. You try to take it in slowly but are forced to hold Zebruh's hips down whenever he moves. He keeps bucking them upwards to explore more of your mouth, unaware or careless to how the tip keeps activating your gag reflex. You dig your nails in his sides to try to force him down. You'd rather not be known as the troll who died from choking on someone else's bulge.

Because Zebruh's fangs make it difficult for him to suck you off, he uses his tongue and fingers on you. While he licks along your length, his thumb rubs up and down your nook, spreading your own fluids along your skin. He takes turns between running his tongue along your bulge and slipping it into your nook. It becomes harder and harder to concentrate with his ministrations. Why does this damn idiot have such a talented mouth?

With his tendril still swirling in your mouth, you begin to stroke the remaining length. You feel it twitch and writhe more frequently as you sense his release coming. You reach around for your bucket and tilt it in just the right angle to where your head is. With a final hard suck to his bulge, Zebruh moans loudly and squeezes you uncomfortably as he comes into your mouth. You gasp at the sudden tightness and watch him shoot his genetic material into the awaiting container. You're unable to hold his fluids in your mouth and end up spitting it out into the bucket.

  
You grab one of the towels next to you and wipe away the fluids. The taste still lingers on your tongue even after you rub it with the towel.

You raise yourself to see Zebruh trying to calm down from his high. He manages to smile lazily up at you. You pry his hand off your bulge and reposition yourself to straddle over him. You decide to not give him too much time to rest, and crash your lips together, instantly tasting yourself on his tongue. Zebruh's hand rubs up your back to lightly scratch at your skin. It tickles, though, you wish he'd drag them down harder.

Your bulges come to life as you continue to roughly kiss each other. Their every slight touch and slippery connection make the two of you shiver and moan in delight. When they finally wrap around each other, it's all you can do not to scream in ecstasy. Zebruh seems to struggle a bit but breathes erotically when he can no longer restrain himself.

  
You push forward and press the tip of your bulge into his nook. Zebruh bites his lip and thrusts forward, welcoming your appendage inside of him. His own bulge soon unravels to slip into you, stretching your walls. You gasp as you both continue to press toward each other. Each time one of your bulges brushes against the other's walls, you squeeze around it and cause each other to moan loudly.

Your hips rock against him in a furious motion until you felt a familiar pressure building up. As you feel your impending orgasm, you bite roughly into Zebruh's shoulder. He arches his back suddenly, pressing himself further into you. You see stars as you finally release your fluid into him. Zebruh, thankfully, remembers to grab the bucket and positions it beneath you to catch your genetic material.

Your bulge begins to loosen inside him, which makes it hard for him to chase his climax. Taking some form of pity on him, you reach between the two of you to stroke the remainder of his bulge that isn't still inside you. You do this until you see his hands grip at the pillows beneath him. With a strangled cry, he presses into you and releases his fluids. You feel incredibly full as his genetic material floods within your nook like a rushing river. You have to lift yourself to let it flow in the bucket safely.

The tendril finally slips out of you, allowing you to lay across Zebruh. You're both out of breath and sporting a fine sheen of sweat all over your bodies. Maybe taking a shower wasn't the best way to prepare for this. You still have to clean out all the fluid inside you after resting up and cleaning the area. For the time being, you decide to lean against Zebruh's chest and listen to his blood pusher steady itself into its natural rhythm.

"♦You smell really nice today,♦" he whispers above you.

"Huh?"

"Your scent," Zebruh clarifies. "♣It smells really good.♣" He gives your forehead a deep sniff and sighs. "Glad to know you like that soap I got you."

"You keep sending it to me. What do you expect me to do? Throw out some pricey bath care product that you spend who knows how much on each single bar?"

He chuckles and ruffles your hair. You hate to admit that his fingers feel nice running through your scalp.

"You know I hate you, right?" you ask him. It feels more like you're confirming your feelings for each other than anything. You're finding it harder to tell if Zebruh even hates you back or is just messing with your think pan. He doesn't act like someone who has a kissmesis. It could be that this is how he acts when he's involved with someone, but you've seen him angry before. You know what he's like when he sees highbloods mistreat others, or when he talks passionately about supporting lowbloods. But, no matter what you do or say, he never looks at you with that same fire in his eyes.

You hear Zebruh chuckle above you and feel his fingers playing with a few locks of hair.

"♥I know, sweetheart.♥"

You swear you can hear the hearts enclosing his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I plan to make a few more chapters since some ideas come to me when I think of this character.  
> Let me know what you think or what needs to be improved. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your good little kissmesis decides to pop in unannounced and hang out. You don't really want him here, but you do need some information from him. Maybe a session of quip pro quo will get him to come around.

Weeks have passed since your first pailing with Zebruh. Your mind is nowhere near clear enough to define your relationship. You had the misfortune of encountering him half a sweep ago, and saw spades every time you ran in to him. His obsession with quadrants and lowblood rights were an instant annoyance to you as well as his "holier than Highblood" attitude. It became such a masochistic thrill for you to talk to him that you ended up agreeing to let him be your kissmesis.

  
You argued at times and sometimes got a bit physical towards each other. This only lasted for a short period; about three weeks, you think. Then, one evening, he approached you as though none of it ever happened. He just flirted and forgot about your personal space like he did when you first met. He never told you why his attitude changed, even after the countless times you asked about it. Eventually, you stopped caring and continued to comfortably loathe his presence.

Like today, for example.

At one point during the night, Zebruh came by your hive unannounced. Thankfully, you weren't in the bathroom this time, but he did interrupt a film you were watching. The urge to slam the door in his face was strong, especially while he droned on about wanting to hang out. Too bad you find yourself pitying him more often these days. You realize his only friends are mainly deluded highbloods like himself, and the only people he talks to are his "guests". Other than that, he doesn't have many friends.

With a lot of reluctance and a heavy sigh, you let him in. You make a mental note to re-watch the movie when you're less likely to be preoccupied with kissmesis business.  
Sure enough, Zebruh has claimed ownership of the remote and is switching on your streaming service. You grab some drinks from the nutrition block and notice that your lusus is screwing around in the backyard. It probably found something of interest to preoccupy itself with. You feel a tad bit jealous that it's out there enjoying the moonlight instead of helping you deal with Zebruh. It's not particularly fond of him, just as his striped hoofbeast lusus isn't crazy about you. However, yours tends to silently watch to make sure things are fine rather than stalk you and make Zebruh uncomfortable. Either way, you feel like that wouldn't deter him from coming over in any way.

  
You return to the living room to find that Zebruh wants you to watch reruns of Slam or Get Culled. You roll your eyes and set the drinks on your coffee table. It wasn't exactly your favorite singing competition show but it was mostly bearable. You also weren't in to Zebruh's fanboy obsession with one of the previous winners, Marvus Xoloto. You know this name purely because he'd never let you forget it, especially when he talked about this show or the outrageous highblood concerts that sprung up from time to time.

  
Settling into a nice seat on the couch proves a bit difficult. Zebruh sits in the very middle, leaving you with two uncomfortable options. Either end of the couch will leave you cornered for any attacks the blueblood throws at you. He's also the biggest fan of wrapping an arm around you during any given moment of a show or movie. It doesn't even have to be a romantic, frightening or action-filled scene; he'll "yawn" and drape an arm around you while two characters are talking or transitioning to a new scene. He also loves giving you the freedom to sit on his lap, which you decline every time he offers. You decide to just sit to his left so that you can escape through the front door if things get too crazy.

  
The two of you watch the show in a nice, easy silence. Okay, so Zebruh talks during portions of it but you let your mind wander when it gets boring. You're viewing the first season when the show had semi-interesting ways of culling its contestants. It got more creative as time went on, most fans arguing that season three was far more exciting. The main thrill of the show was knowing what awaited each performer as they did their set. Most of the time you could see the instruments of torture and murder somewhere near the person on stage. Sometimes there was an extra camera that switched to a lower angle to show a sinister surprise waiting beneath the stage. Part of the hype of the show was the viewers were always more aware of the danger the singers would face if they performed badly.

  
Somewhere near the end of the season, Zebruh plays up his usual tricks. He shifts his body toward you to place his right hand on your thigh. His other arm cages you into him, preventing you from escaping. Even if you resisted, he had the signature strength of his caste. His lips traced a line from your ear to the nape of your neck. The kisses are soft and quick with a light nibble at every other touch. When his hand slowly slides up your leg, you stop him by grasping his arm.

  
"Stop," you say with irritation in your voice. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"♣We don't have to go all the way,♣" he replies smoothly. "We can just use our hands. Or our mouths." He emphasizes this point with a soft nip to your ear.

You want to protest and tell him to go back to the show, but a thought occurs to you.

"Okay, we can do that," you offer. "But let's make it a little more interesting."

"♦I'm listening.♦"

"We both take a turn with each other and, afterwards, we ask each other a question. And we have to answer honestly."

He chuckles against your cheek at your request.

"♠That's quite the game you've come up with. Should I be worried?♠"

"Only if you have something to hide."

Zebruh laughs once more and kisses your neck.

"♥I guess we should get started then. I'm dying of curiosity.♥"

He starts to tug at the hem of your pants when you slap his hand.

"Not here, you idiot! We have to go to my respite block."

"♦Because that's where the bucket is?♦"

"Because my lusus could come back in at any moment, and I'd like it if they didn't see me doing something like this."

You lean forward to pause the show and rise from the couch. Zebruh's still in the position of wrapping himself around the now empty seat when you reach your hand out to him. He takes it and follows you up the stairs to your respite block. You can't remember holding his hand like this. You note how soft it is and try to refrain from rubbing your thumb over the skin.

The room is a little unkempt when you walk in. You weren't expecting any company and you were thinking about cleaning some time tomorrow. You try to push this out of your mind while crawling under your desk to retrieve your bucket. The dried substance on the inside and bottom of it makes your stomach twist in knots. Of course, the day Zebruh comes in for a casual fling, your bucket is covered in day old genetic fluids. You could just slap yourself right now.

  
"♦You keep yours underneath your desk?♦" you hear Zebruh question behind you. You jump a little before turning to him with flushed cheeks.

"Why does that matter?" you nearly shout back at him. Maybe it's not too late to start hitting yourself for your stupidity.

"♣I just think it's interesting since you probably do a lot of 'work' there.♣"

He eyes the area on the desk above you, causing you to look as well. Yeah, you may need an emergency donor for a stomach after yours is done dropping out of your body. Your husk top sits closed and turned off with other little nick knacks around it.

"♦Doing some 'early morning exercises?' Viewing some videos for 'research' perhaps?♦"

"Do you want me to punch your bulge?"

"♠Jeez, so touchy. I was just trying to lighten the mood.♠"

"Well, you're about ten seconds away from me throwing you out my window."

"All right. Fine. ♥I won't say any more about your obviously perverse activities.♥"

"You're one to talk," you mutter under your breath.

You crawl on your knees in front of him and place the bucket between you. He smirks down at you as you bring your hands up to unbutton his pants. You're not sure whether to laugh or roll your eyes when you see that he's wearing striped hoofbeast printed underwear. It's things like this that sometimes make you wonder why you're in this relationship.

His bulge pokes out a bit from its sheath. You lean in and give it a lick to coax it forward. Zebruh lets out a breath above you while his tendril starts to slip out some more. With every little bit that emerges, you rub at it while sucking and lapping at the tip. When it finally comes out fully, you begin to take more of it into your mouth. It wriggles around inside and slides along your tongue in an awkward dance.

Zebruh's hands grasp your shoulders as you continue pleasuring his bulge. His genetic material slips around in your mouth, forcing you to swallow. The taste is still foreign to you and takes a bit to get used to. However, with each mouthful you force down, you reflexively suck at the appendage, which causes Zebruh to moan audibly. You figure it's worth the odd taste to make him elicit such sounds.

His bulge starts to swirl around erratically, making it hard to keep it from traveling down your throat. You grip him firmly at the base to slow its rapid movements. Zebruh gasps and squeezes his fingers into your shirt.

"♣Yes, just like that,♣" he whispers. You're still new to his dirty talk, so you almost pause when he starts speaking. He began doing this recently and you're not sure how to take it yet.

You decide to take more of his writhing appendage into your mouth. It wraps around your tongue, craving the warm and wet cavern beyond your lips. You start to bob your head to try to get it to stop twisting around so much. This action seems to really please Zebruh. His breathing hitches and you can see he's biting his lip to avoid moaning so loudly. A nice hard suck to the twitching tip makes him pant out your name.

"Oh, darling," he struggles to speak through gritted teeth. "♥I don't think I can hold on for much longer!♥"

A few moments of him digging his nails through your shirt, into your skin, and some unrestrained bucks into your mouth, he finally releases. His fluids rapidly fill up your mouth and make it difficult to swallow down. You cough and spit out most of the genetic material into the bucket beneath you. Bright blue liquid flows from your lips and down your chin into the awaiting container. You know you must look absolutely trashy right now. You're very thankful that Zebruh's too busy leveling out his breathing to notice your lewd appearance.

Using your sleeve, you wipe away at the fluid on your mouth. You're uncertain on whether you should wash or burn your shirt after this.

"Okay," you begin once Zebruh goes back to normal and zips up his pants. "Time for you to answer my question, Codakk."

Before you can say much more, he pushes you back onto the floor, and crawls on top of you.

"H-Hey! I said you have answer me after I do you! That was the rule!"

"♠You never said it had to be asked immediately after one of us finishes,♠" he replied. His hand slides up your leg, his finger curling into the hem of your pants.

"What difference does it make?!"

"♥The difference is I can have a little more fun before we get serious.♥"

Your pants and underwear are quickly removed and discarded somewhere behind him. He spreads your knees to find that your bulge is almost halfway out of its sheath, writhing between your legs.

"♦Oh, this won't do,♦" he remarks before rubbing his fingers against your wet nook. You suck in a breath and bite your lip to keep from making any weird sounds.

Zebruh lays down behind you while continuing to massage your folds. Your genetic material leaks out of you and stains your inner thighs. He slips a finger in and feels the warmth of your soaking nook. You can't help groaning out as it wiggles around inside you. Another finger follows and both begin pumping in a steady rhythm.

"There's so much flowing out," he whispers in your ear. "♣You must be really excited.♣"

You want to retort and say something back, but it's taking everything to not moan so close to his face.

Before you realize it, your bulge has fully emerged and decided to wrap itself around his wrist for further stimulation. You want to curse your body for betraying you like this. Everything feels so good and he's definitely gotten better with using his hands.

His fingers leave your nook to grip your thigh. You're confused about the sudden pause in his actions when he uses his other hand to hoist you up. You want to struggle and ask what he's up to so suddenly. Then you notice the bucket a few inches beneath you. As the realization hits you, his slick fingers are back inside you. Your hands reach up to cling onto his vest and keep yourself steady. It takes a moment to get back to your heightened state of arousal. When your tendril encircles around his hand like a bracelet, you're back to panting and trying to conceal your voice.

His fingers curl within you and set off different nerves in your nook. You can't take it anymore. You can feel your release quickly approaching. In this moment, nothing would please you more than to cover Zebruh's hand in your color.

"Are you about to cum?" he asks. You answer with a slight nod and feel his fingers retract. "♠No, no, sweetheart. Tell me if you're about to cum.♠"

You grit your teeth and release a shaky breath.

"I-I... I'm about... to cum..." you reply slowly, awkwardly. Your cheeks heat up and you can't help feeling disgusted by the words that rolled off your tongue. You really wish you could punch this idiot right now.

"Good." He presses his fingers back in to their rightful spot. They feel so deep and reach further into the folds of your nook. "♥I want you to scream my name when you cum.♥"

"N-No! What the f-fuck... is wrong with you?!"

Zebruh spreads his fingers to stretch against your walls. You arch your back as a strangled moan rushes past your lips.

"♣If you do it," he counters. "I'll give you a nice reward.♣"

It's hard for you to consider his offer with how husky his voice sounds. It could be anywhere between the lines of physical gifts to odd sexual favors. His unpredictable nature doesn't help raise any incentive to what his "reward" may be. But you feel so dangerously close to pouring your genetic material into the bucket. You don't want him to stop; you'd probably kill him if he did that when you're this close. Would one moment of pure embarrassment be so bad? He's already seen and heard you do worse.

"Fine, you... f-freaking... weirdo..."

He kisses your temple and somehow increases the speed of his thrusting. Love it or hate it, bluebloods really know how to use their strength to their advantage.

Your genetic material flows over his palm until, with the tight coil of your bulge around his wrist, you finally release the flood gates. You scream his name in such a needy fashion that you almost want to strangle yourself as soon as it leaves your mouth. If not for the over stimulation of this and him jerking your bulge, you might have tried that. Your writhing appendage, already full and in such need, soon spills more of your color over the blue sludge in the bucket.

The tendril softens and Zebruh lets you fall backwards into his arms. If you hadn't just climaxed, you'd probably laugh at the ridiculous scene that was clearly stolen out of many dramatic romance movies. Then you'd smack Zebruh for making you do this shit. Too bad your body is trying to recover from your orgasm, and you're mind is preoccupied with how humiliating the past few moments were.

You hardly notice when Zebruh leaves your side and exits your respite block. It's when you feel a cool wash cloth against your thigh that you realize he went to the bathroom to get some things to clean you up.

"It's fine, Zebruh," you say, finally regaining your breath. "I can do that myself."

"Nonsense. ♦What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you like this?♦"

"The exact same person you've always been?"

He gives you a look as though you've offended him. You eye him with an expression that says, "I don't care to argue with you right now."

"♠Well," he sighs, regaining his composure. "Since you're in the mood to make jokes, you're clearly coherent enough for us to ask our questions.♣"

Finally.

"Since this was your idea," Zebruh continues, wiping carefully at your nook. "You can go first."

You take a deep breath before asking, "What are we right now?" He stops his current action and quirks an eyebrow at you. You try again. "I don't know if you've noticed but, I think we're both on different pages here with our relationship." Your blood pusher is beating a mile a minute. "We've established a long time ago that this is a kissmesitude. But, I feel like I'm the only one pouring hate in this relationship.

"We used to fight, remember? You'd get angry with me and I'd egg you on. Our arguments would be so obnoxious for other people to hear. I don't get why that stopped. It's like you just... quit. Yes, you still do all the things that annoy me and act like an asshole, but it's different now. It was like when we first met and you would pursue me without any concern for what I might say or do."

You pause to let out a heavy sigh. Zebruh allows your silence without interrupting.

"What I mean to ask is do you still see me as your kissmesis?"

Both of you are silent for a moment. It's probably the quietest moment you've had with him that felt this heavy. Your stomach feels really queasy and you think you might throw up. But, then, Zebruh goes back to wiping off your fluids from the other leg.

"I'm surprised we haven't fully talked about this," he starts. "♦You never really brought it up so I just went along with how you viewed our relationship.♦"

He takes the cloth away and you realize it's because he's finished with cleaning you. He gets up to retrieve your abandoned clothes and hand them over to you. You get dressed while he continues talking.

"♣It's strange but, even though we don't see eye to eye on some things, I've come to feel other things for you.♣ I do sometimes feel the need to shout at you and remind you of my views as a lowblood activist." You want to scoff at this so badly. "But, most days, it's hard for me to have such black feelings toward you. I guess what I mean to say is that I'm far more flushed for you than I could ever be ashen."

He cups your face with his hands and, you swear, this is the most serious and emotional you've ever seen Zebruh. You can even detect a dusting of blue on his cheeks.

"♥I'm so deeply red for you, my dear.♥" He kisses you deeply and passionately. Even though your mouths are open, he doesn't take the opportunity to slip his tongue in. His teeth lightly brush against your bottom lip in an attempt at being careful. You're not exactly sure what to do and can only sit there in shock. When he pulls away, his lidded eyes stare on at you with such adoration.

"♦I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear, but you did ask me to be truthful.♦"

"Ugh, no, no. You're fine. Those were the rules, I guess." You feel so uncertain with yourself. Part of you figured he'd be like this, and another hoped that he was pulling you along in some elaborate joke. You didn't expect him to be so serious when it came to answering you.

"So, uh... what did you want to ask me?"

"♠You probably already know.♠"

"Well, if you ask me, I might be able to give you a clearer answer." All sarcasm and mockery are stripped from your voice. You're somewhat afraid of what the question will be, but, deep down, you had an idea of what it was.

"♣Do you have red feelings for me?♣" Zebruh asks this so casually, you'd think it was half a sweep ago when you were getting to know him better.

You try to think about your inner turmoil these past few months. You've definitely been entertaining the possibility more of switching your quadrants. It's a little hard not to when your partner starts asking about it. You've been debating over all his flaws and positive traits to see if a matespritship could work. These thoughts plagued you for so long; why hadn't you tried discussing it with him? Because he'd try to pressure you into that quadrant? Or because you really were scared that his idiocy would ruin the relationship and permanently scar your current one? You never brought it up or tried asking around for help. Why were you so ashamed of everyone knowing that you wanted to try liking this guy?

"Yes... no... maybe?" Your reply is terrible and you know it. Another breath escapes you and you have to look away from Zebruh's eerily calm expression. "I don't know. Some days I find reasons to like you. Other days it feels much easier to continue hating you. You piss me off and make me happy." You look up to see his eyes closed and his figure slightly slumped. You'd likely feel the same way if you poured out your feelings like that.

"I don't know what to do, Zebruh. I want to give it a try, but I don't think we can make it as matesprits. I think I just need more time to figure things out."

He nods and begins to get up. You feel like you just killed his lusus in front of him. Anything you say will just make things worse, but you want to try to assure him that things will be okay.

You feel a hand on your head between your horns, rubbing at your messy hair.

"Let me know when you've figured it out." That's all he says before walking away and finally exiting your hive.

You have never felt like total shit more in your short like than right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened and you've finally come to terms with your relationship. Will it end tonight? Or will something blossom into a far better partnership?

It has been two weeks since you and Zebruh took a break from your relationship. He hadn't called, texted or notified you of anything on Chittr. In all honesty, you expected him to cave in and start up his usual antics. You've certainly felt the urge to call and see how he was doing, maybe see if you could both figure things out. Sadly, you knew that would only lead you to the same situation you're in now: confused with no idea how to proceed.

During really lonely periods (which seem to happen in the morning before you slip into your recuperacoon), you stalk his Chittr to see what he's up to. The page is mainly full of his lowblood political ideals, concerts he's thinking of attending and snippets of typical highblood activity. You're ashamed to admit that you end up going through his photos just to relive the expressions he used to give you.

It's easy to forget that he was the one who gave you full reign to decide how the relationship will go. It's your call whether to fully end it or let it prosper in to something more than kissmesitude. Given how he always decided everything you did together, you're quite surprised by how much restraint he's showing now.

The past couple of weeks have definitely not been easy. Sure, you're enjoying the freedom from dealing with his shit and your obligations towards the relationship. However, you still felt lost and unsure. Zebruh had been a part of your life for a good while. It's kind of hard to let go of something like that, even if it may be temporary. By no means were you dependent upon him. But, when you think about it, he did make things a bit more interesting. Even if it meant almost getting you killed a few times.

Ever since your break, you've been hanging out with your friends more. They were happy to see you come around, and gave you space whenever you needed it. Yet, they were a bit concerned that your relationship was taking such a turn. Use to, you would complain about Zebruh for the dumb things he did, and how he annoyed you on end. Nowadays, your conversations turned to catching up with your companions' lives, and any advice they could offer you. Unfortunately, none of them have had such issues when it came to flipping quadrants. Most were in agreement that the issue lied in your reluctance with falling red for Zebruh.

Why was this so hard for you? Were you just this stubborn to prove you couldn't love the guy? You've admitted already that you have some flushed feelings for him. Surely, on certain levels, you've already found yourself liking him in that aspect. You've even imagined what a matespritship with him would be like.

Is it because you want to be paired with someone who has more in common with you? Sure, you think it sucks that lowbloods have to deal with a load of crap, but you're no protestor. You do enjoy some of the music Zebruh makes you listen to. Apparently, oppression expands to any genre you can think of. And, even though it gets annoying, his speeches do give you a good laugh. He always finds a way to entertain you, even if he doesn't realize it's at his own expense.

Could it be that you hate the idea of being with a highblood like him? Not all of them treat people who are lower on the hemospectrum like dirt. In fact, you've seen some who don't give a scurry beast's ass about blood color. But, Zebruh does act like he's better than others, whether or not he wishes to admit that. And, let's face it -- the people in his house are slaves who do shit for him without any type of reward. You remember him almost blowing up on you once when you asked about the health of a clearly dehydrated burgandy-blooded boy. You try to slip snacks and first aid items to them when he's not looking or smothering you. That's probably the only reason they tolerate you over any other people Zebruh chooses to bring over. Sometimes his striped hoofbeast lusus sees you and gives you a disapproving snort. You're pretty thankful that lusii haven't learned to talk or communicate with their charges.

Tonight, you decided to walk around town a bit to clear your think pan. Staying at your hive feels a little suffocating now. Your room is especially a bit too heavy to stay in for too long. You keep remembering the dirty things you've done and the conversation that put your relationship on hold. It almost makes you wish that the go-to area to pail was the bathroom or somewhere else in the hive you don't go in often.

As you walk along in a random direction, you start to notice places you'd previously been to with Zebruh. This section of sidewalk with a dented stop sign where you both watched a protest commence, and soon scatter after drones appeared to forcefully break it up. An overly priced cafe where he took you on your first date. You were so uncomfortable during the whole thing and immediately began arguing with him as soon as you left the establishment. That now reconstructed building where a concert was being held, and was "mysteriously" burned down soon after you two left. Some purpleblood whispered something to Zebruh before it happened, and he then decided he was hungry all of a sudden.

You pause outside of a flower shop he took you to a month after your kissmesitude began. He bought you a bouquet with a flower for each day you'd been together. They were very beautiful and tied together with two ribbons representing your colors. You ended up keeping it and letting your lusus chew at their stems when they started to wither. They were too nice and likely too expensive to throw out. Plus, your custodian has a weird habit of munching on plants, so it wasn't a total waste. Thinking back, this might have been when his feelings turned red. He probably did this in an attempt to change your mind about him.

You sigh and stare up at the sky above you. The moons are shining nicely and beginning to wane. It's a clear night where the stars are visible, or at least as noticeable as the city lights will allow. You remember peering up at them as a kid with such wonder. Your lusus would curl around you to keep you warm as you chattered on about what the shapes could be.

Looking at the same constellations now, you try to imagine once more what it would be like if Zebruh were watching them with you. You would both be sitting or laying down in a park with a blanket beneath you because Zebruh's too much of a rich pansy to sit on dirt and grass. He'd be too close for your liking, but you would allow it for a few moments. The two of you would point out certain sections of the sky you liked, and make up stories about what the stars represented. He'd quickly start up a discussion of lowblood inequality while you paid attention to half of it. Then you'd point out a different set of glowing orbs and ask what he thought they looked like. Zebruh's arm would find itself around you or his hand would slip into yours. You'd resist and probably fight against him before slowly resting against his shoulder or sliding your fingers between his and squeezing gently.

It's a nice picture. You could imagine it happening if you ever found a way to convince him to make it a reality. The thought makes your blood pusher almost skip a few beats.  
Your feet move before you fully form the plan in your head to see Zebruh. You've long since remembered the directions to his hive, you could likely find it while blindfolded. A part of you wonders if Zebruh's mind works the same way with how often he showed up at your doorstep.

His highblood neighborhood is as pristine and orderly as ever (nearly nonexistent invasions tend to help with that). The curious and wandering eyes of the other residents follow your form as you continue toward your destination. They've all likely become familiar with your face and symbol due to your visits with Zebruh. You don't care if they know which troll you're planning to see. They can think whatever they like about your meeting with him.

When his hive comes into view, your pace quickens and your blood pusher pounds against your chest. You're not sure if it's purely from the physical exertion or the anticipation of seeing Zebruh after so long. You have to steady yourself when you reach the door to knock on it. Fully using the force of your fist would probably startle him and make him less inclined to let you into his home.

It feels like eternity before the door opens with a soft click.

It's not Zebruh who greets you but a bronzeblood girl. Your shoulders slump but you're not afraid to show your disappointment.

"Hi," you greet her. "Is Zebruh home?"

"Ummm..." she replies in a nervous tone. "He's not accepting visitors right now. Sorry..."

Now you're anxious.

"What do you mean?"

"He's... not letting anyone in at the moment..."

You try to calm yourself before your stress-induced thoughts catch up to you. You're coming down from the momentary high of your adrenaline rush, your limbs shaking and twitching as you try not to think the worst.

"Do you... remember me?" you ask hopefully.

The girl stares at you with her hollow eyes. You can't spot any glint of familiarity or a sign that she recognizes you. She looks so tired.

"You're his kissmesis," she finally says.

There's another irregular beat from your blood pusher. You're not sure whether to feel prideful at the fact that she remembers this, or upset that this is what your relationship is still categorized under.

"Yes, that's right. I really need to tell him about something that's very important. Could you please let me in?"

She averts her eyes and looks at the wall beside her, contemplating her answer. It seems that she's trying to decide if this is reasonable enough to go against Zebruh's orders.

"Please," you plead with her. "I don't want to force my way in. You know that I'm familiar with every spot of this hive. I could break in if it comes down to it."

Her brown eyes widen a bit, her mind fully grasping what you're willing to do to get in. That, or she can see how desperate you are and is taking pity on you.

She looks behind her to see if anyone or the lusus is watching before stepping aside. You never thought that you'd be so glad to see the inside of his hive. Hell, you might actually enjoy seeing the striped hoofbeast. Okay, maybe not, but it's been a while since you've been to his "humble abode".

The girl turns to leave but you place a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She flinches before turning to you. It's pretty obvious that, even though you've been nice to the servants, she doesn't want to be punished for letting you in.

You reach into your pocket and pull out some jerky you originally brought for your walk. You place it in her hands despite her feeble attempts to resist the gift.

"I know it's not much," you whisper. "But please take it. If you don't want it, give it to someone who needs it."

Her hand slowly grips the treat and she shoves it into her pocket.

"Thank you..." she mumbles before walking off to continue whatever task Zebruh assigned to her.

You walk through the hive partially in a daze. You're not sure why it's different from any other time you visited. The walls are still an odd purplish color, the place is cleaned in the most delicate of fashions, and the portraits of lowblood suffrage hang in every room you enter. Maybe it's because Zebruh's not guiding you where to go or clinging to you like a purrbeast to a tree. You realize that you've never actually roamed around his hive this freely before.

It takes a few moments to find where Zebruh is. The building has way too many rooms, and finding his location took a bit a deductive reasoning from your time in this place. You almost jumped when you opened the door to one of the sitting rooms. He was curled up on the couch, watching some movie you didn't fully pay attention to. His lusus was also there standing by the other end of the couch, mostly just observing him. That explained why you were able to sneak around so easily.

You clear your throat as loud as you can over the sound of the TV. Zebruh jumps before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought I said that I didn't want to be disturbed!" he yells and turns toward you. His expression quickly goes from fiery annoyance to sudden shock as he takes in your form in the doorway. He quickly pauses the movie before sitting up straighter.

"Hey," is all he seems to be able to utter out.

"Hey," you shoot back.

An awkward silence descends between you. It's only broken once his lusus snorts and starts making its way over to you, surely to kick you out (a bit too literally). Zebruh grabs his custodian's attention before it can force you outside in whatever painful way hoofbeasts are known for. Although the striped creature doesn't look pleased in the slightest (then again, when has it ever?), it returns to Zebruh's side to attend to his needs. Thankfully, he has enough sense to ask it to leave you for a moment. It hesitantly obeys, giving you the dirtiest look you've ever seen an animal give you.

You step inside and close the door behind you. It wasn't apparent to you how dark the room was with just the glow of the TV screen producing any light. You switch the light on, both of you wincing at the sudden brightness.

"I'm certain I told everyone to not allow any other guests in my home," Zebruh says with a bit too neutral of a tone. You give him a look that says, "You know me better than that."

"I guess I'm just that stubborn," you reply. You give him a wry smile and he returns one just as awkward.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah." You scratch the back of your head, trying to rid the anxious nerves in your body. "Can we talk?"

His face is unreadable. It's hard to tell if he's hopeful or despairing at where this conversation will lead.

"Of course." He pats an area on the spot next to him, another area that would cage you between him and the arm of the couch. You'd usually hesitate and try to find some way of getting out of it. At this point, you might even take up his offer to sit on his lap if it would make things easier for the two of you.

You sit next to him but are unable to fully relax. It doesn't feel appropriate to pretend things are normal and lean against the back or side of the seat. This also doesn't feel like the right time to attempt any loving actions and scoot closer to him. You end up sitting stiffly and stare at the items on the coffee table.

"So... umm... I know it's been a bit since... that night..." you state a bit uneasily. Your fingers are playing with the fabric of the couch now. It feels nice against your skin.

Zebruh grunts in response, coaxing you to continue.

"I've had a lot of time to think. Maybe too much time."

You have a feeling he's rolling his eyes now. You would probably do the same if someone made you wait this long for an answer.

"I've asked around, tried finding some kind of solution from my friends, but everyone thinks it's just a problem with me and how I feel about you." You take a deep breath and try to will your tongue to stop feeling like sandpaper. "And, they're right. I have a problem. There's something about you that I--"

You're cut off by him saying your name. A hand pats your shoulder and, for once, there's no sexual intent behind the action.

"♦Please look at me while you're talking," he requests. "It would feel more genuine if we were looking at each other while talking about this.♦"

Slowly, you turn and stare Zebruh fully in the face. You're both pretty close but it feels a bit strange. Your blood pusher won't stop thumping and you can feel the room getting warmer. Or maybe that's you. It's hard to tell.

You can see Zebruh's face clearly but it doesn't look as vibrant as it usually does. The shadows beneath his eyes are a bit darker and taking on a more bluish tint. Either he's stressing over this too, or he hasn't been getting enough sleep. His skin doesn't seem to have the same glow it once had. You wonder if he stopped using his facial cleanse recently due to your issues. Even his lips seem more chapped and swollen from constant biting. A nervous tic he developed?

You regain your composure long enough to begin talking again. This time, you try to retain eye contact.

"Zebruh," you start. "You're an arrogant asshole that's been the bane of my existence since we first met." He tenses up at this. Yes, you've said stuff like this before, potentially worse even. Somehow, because of the situation, he feels your words with a bit more effect.

"You've taunted me, took a dump on the way I lived and ridiculed my hobbies. You're probably the biggest jackass I've ever met, and I've met some shitty people." He seems a bit lost between figuring out what your point is, and being verbally abused in a deliciously black way.

"However," you counter. "You've been good to me as far as relationships go. You're not the perfect rival but you're not a completely bad guy either. You do everything you're suppose to even when I'm being an even bigger asshole. All you've ever done was treat me with more affection than I probably deserve." You reach down and hesitantly place your hand over his. He freezes a bit, looks down at your hands, then slowly squeezes. His eyes gaze back at you, a small smile spreading over his lips.

"What I'm trying to say is... I still hate you with a burning passion." His hand loosens but you tighten your grip. "But, I don't think my feelings will stay permanently ashen. I think... I think I'm learning to feel red things for you."

You felt your face heat up gradually as you made your confession. You've certainly painted your cheeks in your color while saying such embarrassing things. You haven't felt this vulnerable since you told him you wanted a matesprit.

Zebruh's arms wrap around you and pull you into a hug. You know he wants to hold you tighter but crushing your ribs wouldn't be the best way to renew your relationship. Instead, you pull him close to you and revel in the feel of his body. His stupidly expensive clothes, the scent he always wears, the shaggy ponytail that you love playing with. You're glad you could touch him like this again. His body feels perfect against your own.

You relax against his chest and continue to recall everything you know, hate and now love about his body. He kisses the top of your head near one of your horns, causing you to shudder a bit. It's an odd sensation but pleasant all the same.

"♥I feel so happy,♥" he whispers into your hair.

"Me too," you admit with less hesitance.

At the corner of your eye, you finally peer over at the TV to see what he was watching. Your brows raise in surprise at the scene he paused on. You almost want to laugh with giddiness at what you're seeing.

"This is one of my favorite movies." You can barely hide the amusement in your voice.

His head raises slightly and then you feel his muscles tense up around you.

"Oh, ugh, yeah," he stumbles out. "That's just, ummm, something I felt like watching. Nothing was on, the streaming service was down, I just had the disc lying around, you see."

You chuckle at his reply before leaning up to peck his cheek.

"I missed you too, you idiot."

His body relaxes as his head tilts down to rest against your forehead. With his eyes half lidded and an easy smile on his face, he seems more at peace than before. You can't help but return the grin, finally feeling content with the things between you.

"♣Would it be all right if I kissed you?♣"

You find it a little strange yet charming that he asks you for permission this time.

"Nothing's ever stopped you before."

"♠I've also never had such a complicated person in my quadrants before.♠"

"Well, then, I don't mind what you do." You blush intensely at the words you plan to say. "You're mine."

Zebruh's eyes widen a bit before the small smile turns back into his usual smirk. He pushes forward until his lips are mere inches from yours.

"♥And I hope you know that you are mine.♥"

How can you not? He never lets you forget it.

He presses your mouths together and, for once, it feels really nice. Before, you would start the kisses roughly or sit through his attempts at being passionate. Now that your feelings have been brought forward, every movement from him feels delicate and sweet. The desire to bite him still persists but you settle with sucking on his bottom lip. It brings out the same result: a throaty moan that sends tingles all the way to your bulge and nook.

Zebruh pushes forward in what you thought was a way of deepening the kiss. He, instead, intended to lay you against the couch, holding your back firmly to avoid breaking your lips apart. You gasp at the movement and are forced to release him. You'd hate to punch a hole in his mouth by accident due to this. He takes advantage of this by slipping his tongue in to slide along yours. A dance for dominance begins and you get lost in the sensation.

His hands rub up your back to glide along your chest. Your fingers find their way to his hair to free it from the tight band keeping it together. Black locks flow down his back where you go to work running your claws through them. His hands find their way to your sides to rub your grubscars through your shirt. Your body squirms against him as you moan into his mouth.

Amidst your wriggling, you feel something press against you from where Zebruh straddles you. He seems to notice as well and pulls away, breaking the kiss. Although you want to keep going, your heavy breathing tells you that it'd be better if you had more oxygen in you right now.

"♣I guess I'm not the only one that missed you,♣" Zebruh chuckles above you.

You glance down at his crotch to see his bulge struggling to be free. The very sight makes the tip of your appendage start to poke out from behind its sheath.

"Show me," you whisper.

The hungry smile on Zebruh's face indicates that he likes this new side of you. He sits up to unbutton his pants and push them down below his thighs. The bright blue tendril twirls and writhes against itself with need. It has definitely been a while since either of you used your bulges for more than masturbation.

"♥Like what you see, darling?♥" he asks in that smooth voice of his.

"Lose the pants." He won't need them for a good while.

He complies with your request and stands up to slide out of them. While he undresses, you raise your hips to pull off your own pants. Your bulge twists about, aching to be touched or engulfed in Zebruh's nook again. The sight of it shining slick with your color puts a predatory glint in his eyes.

"♦I've definitely missed this,♦" he says in a husky voice. He grips the tendril and revels in your delighted groan. His soft fingers pump it to its full length and cease their movement to allow the appendage to wrap around them. Your back arches against the couch, and the most embarrassing noises escape your mouth. You nearly scream when his tongue slides from your base to your tip.

"You might want to keep it down," he chuckles. "♠Do you want the whole hive to hear you?♠"

"You... idiot. Don't you think they already know what's going on?"

His laughter seems to somehow darken.

"♣I didn't think you were an exhibitionist.♣"

He licks along your bulge again, eliciting a strangled moan from you.

"♥So naughty.♥"

You want to hit him but you don't want this to end yet. He knows full well that you're overly sensitive from the break. He just really enjoys taunting you like this. You also believe that he may be trying to find more excuses to talk dirty to you. Either way, you're not going to last very long.

Zebruh's tongue continues to lick at your bulge and taste your fluids. The tendril desperately tries to plunge further into his mouth despite the danger of being nicked by his teeth. He allows it to run along his tongue while rubbing along the underside of your bulge. You don't think you can hold it much longer.

Just when you think you're about to climax, his tongue leaves you. You jolt up to look at him with such intense irritation.

"Wha- Why did you-"

He cuts you off by shoving his tongue into your leaking nook. Your head slams back down and you could swear you were seeing stars. You feel him exploring inside you, relishing your taste and pushing against your walls. You're dizzy with pleasure. You grab a fistful of his hair and keep him pressed against you. If he dared to pull away, you'd kill him.

He grips the base of your bulge and strokes it in an achingly slow manner. It's so pleasantly agonizing. He applies pressure to the underside in what feels like a way to coax it to release your fluid. You can't help but buck your hips as he attacks you with his hand and tongue.

As you release your material, you unconsciously scream out Zebruh's name. You feel it flow from your nook and pool beneath you on the couch. He laps it up eagerly, cleaning you of the sticky substance.

Zebruh rises and wipes your material off with the back of his hand. You never get tired of seeing his face dirtied with your color.

"♠I missed the way you taste,♠" he mutters. He emphasizes his point by licking at the fluid and winking at you. It's so perverted but it makes your bulge twist in the best way.  
You sit up and place your hands on his shoulders. You take your limp appendage in your hand and begin pumping it until it comes back to life. This isn't too difficult of a process seeing as you've been a bit pent up for some time. As it swirls around your fingers, you take Zebruh's in your other hand. He lets out a hiss as his bulge, erratic and full of his genetic material, is wrapped around your tendril.

You begin to thrust against him to gain more stimulation. The way he tightens around you with such need almost throws you in to another orgasm. He's so close to finishing that he can't stop his own hips from rutting into yours. His hold on your waist feels a bit painful, but you deal with it in order to let him get off.

With hurried, uneven thrusts and panting breaths, Zebruh finally lets go and releases his fluids between you. Your bulges become coated in blue material and drip down from your thighs onto the couch. For a few moments, his appendage traps you with its vice-like grip. It soon loosens and retracts before you can freak out and imagine it ripping off your bulge. As it returns to its owner, you both finally notice the mixture of your spunk all over his overpriced furniture.

"Shit!" he exclaims at the mess. "Why didn't I think to grab a bucket?"

"It's okay," you tell him. He could more than likely buy a new one. It wouldn't be too big of a deal for him.

"♦No, I need to go get one. We'll just make a bigger mess.♦"

A thought occurs to you then. It's so filthy and almost scandalous in certain circles of society.  
"It's... okay," you repeat nervously. Your face becomes impossibly darker and you take a breath to calm yourself. "We don't need it."  
He gives you a curious look as you lay back down. You hold your knees against you and spread your legs as far as you can. You feel a new layer of fluids slipping out between the folds of your nook.  
"I..." You swallow your nerves and try to speak in a steady tone. "I'll be your bucket."  
For a moment, Zebruh does nothing but stare at you in awe. You start to wonder if you might have said the wrong thing. He may be one of those people who aren't in to such an act, even if he is a huge perv. You hope he doesn't make you repeat such an embarrassing phrase. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you had to say that more than once tonight.  
Then his face lights up in a blue blush and his bulge comes swirling back to life. His mouth slowly spreads into a toothy grin and he towers over you. He doesn't stop advancing until his face is mere inches from yours. His eyes are predatory and he looks like he wants to devour you.

"♥I'm really enjoying this new side of you.♥"

He presses his hips forward to allow his bulge to squirm inside you. You scream out in pleasure as it quickly stretches you. All the nights you've spent away from him, using your fingers to touch yourself, could never compare to the way his bulge slides against your walls. It feels so good to finally have something like this back inside your sex-starved nook.

Your bulge twists about until it finds Zebruh's appendage nearly buried within you. It coils around the base of his tendril, preventing him from going any further. He moans softly at the tightness and digs his nails into the already ruined fabric of the couch.

"I've wanted to be inside you so much since you were away," he breathes against your mouth. "♥♥♥Your nook choking my bulge... Your slick fluids mixing with mine... I've longed for this.♥♥♥"

You're frozen by his gaze, unable to move away even if you wanted to. It almost fills you with joy to hear that he's wanted you just as much as you wanted him.

You release your knees to settle your hands behind his neck. Your legs come to wrap around his waist and pull him closer to you.

"I missed this, too," you confessed before closing the distance between you.

The kiss is messy, needy and holds a hint of love. Your bites to his bottom lip have become softer, more teasing. His tongue explores the familiar structure of your mouth, drawing out moans when it runs along your own wet appendage. When you break apart for air, he sometimes whispers sweet, sometimes dirty, nothings to you. You attempt to return them but end up being cut off by his mouth or his bulge hitting sensitive nerves in your nook.

Zebruh's bulge swells and forces yours to release its grip on him. Within seconds, you feel his material shoot inside you, filling up places you didn't realize existed in your body. It becomes so full that it leaks out past the bulge sealing it inside. The feeling of so much liquid in your nook forces another orgasm from you, making it even harder to contain everything. Tears form at the corners of your eyes as you take in the sensations, the fear of breaking from all this substance within you, the undeniable feeling of love and affection that he would fill you up with his essence.

The two of you lay there, panting for air. Your bodies are sticky with sweat and genetic material. Neither of you removed your shirts throughout the whole thing, which was another bad decision aside from forgetting the bucket.

"So," you start after finally being able to breathe properly. "What does this make us?"

Zebruh leans up on his elbows and gives a quizzical expression.

"Our relationship," you clarify. "Are we in a matespritship or a kissmesitude?"

He looks to the side and appears to think the matter over.

"♣It's not exactly unheard of to be both or neither,♣" he finally answers. "I've heard that some people can maintain relationships in two or more quadrants at a time."

"I think that's mostly in rare situations, right? Like, it has to be the right people and the right connection between them."

"Does that not apply to us?"

You stop to think about it. This has definitely been the most complicated relationship you've had so far. You both flipped between differing emotions with each other, and you're sure it'll become a common occurrence in the future. There's no way you'll stop hating Zebruh, and he won't be able to fall out of love with you so easily. Out of all the trolls on Alternia, you didn't think you'd be vacillating quadrants with someone like Zebruh.

"I guess so."

"♦Hey, if anyone asks, we'll tell them according to how we feel towards each other at the time.♦"

Yeah. Right. He'll just go around saying you're matesprits with you agreeing with him maybe a quarter of the time.

"Sure, that sounds good." You're not in the mood to argue right now. You'll fight him when you're not so exhausted and full of his fluids.

Without warning, he lifts up your hips and fully removes his bulge from you. It slithers back inside him, still wet from your previous activities.

"What are you doing?!" you cry. You want to struggle but you don't want to leave such a mess for an unfortunate servant to clean up.

"Calm down," he soothes while taking a hold of your shoulders with his other arm. "♣I'm taking you to the ablution trap.♣"

You relax at this and let him adjust you so that none of the stuff inside you spills out. You're in an awkward princess hold with your upper body leaning more toward the floor. It's times like this that you're very thankful Zebruh is a blueblood.

Zebruh takes you upstairs to the bathroom, completely unconcerned that everyone in the hive can see you're both half-naked. You try to close your eyes and pretend no one can see you, but the whispers and footsteps hurrying away make the pit in your stomach sink just a bit lower. Apparently, he doesn't care that everyone could hear you or that they get to witness the remnants of your pailing. You wish you had the strength to punch him right now.

After you finally release all the fluids inside you into the tub, you both take a bath and get a change of clothes. Well, Zebruh gets to wear clothing. You get a bathrobe after refusing to wear any of the items he picked out for you. They were mostly a combination if his shirt with some underwear underneath.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Zebruh perks up with excitement. He leaves the room while you continue to fix your hair in the mirror. When he returns, he has his hands behind his back like a wriggler about to present a gift to their lusus. "♥I wasn't able to give you your reward last time due to all that mess.♥"

At the mentioning of the reward, you blush and try to suppress the memory that was associated with it. He makes you close your eyes and hold out your hands before he gives you the gift. You almost have half a think pan to believe he just wants a second round. But, when you feel a smooth piece of fabric touch your palms, you change your mind. When you open your eyes, you immediately regret getting your hopes up.

His reward for you screaming his name during sex was a matching pair of striped hoofbeast printed underwear. You can tell by the style of it that it's not meant for every day wear.

You promptly smack him across the face and curse him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end, but I'm open to requests on what you want to see in this story. If you want me to include snippets of the matespritship/kissmesitude relationship (along with the more intimate moments), let me know, and I'll do my best to deliver.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and are having a good day!


End file.
